Collection
by DN Yaoi
Summary: 69 oneshots. Yaoi, com shounenai e lemon. [Capítulo Três, MattNear shounenai]
1. Abismo, MatsudaRaito, by Mayumii

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence. Quem me dera ter a divina idéia de criar o L...

* * *

**- Um: Abismo**

Ele balançou as pernas molemente, para o nada, como se ainda fosse uma criança.

Ele sabia que não era. Mas, em sua mente, era como se implorasse para que voltasse a ser... um alguém inocente, desconhecido de maldade no mundo, que só conhecesse o lado mau quando brincava de vilão. Mas sabia que não era possível.

Talvez, ele nem quisesse voltar a ser criança. Talvez, ele só quisesse voltar no tempo e tentar reverter todos os erros que tinha cometido.

Matsuda levantou-se, fitando o céu que se punha diante dele. A sua frente, o mar de Okinawa, com ondas fortes, preanunciando a chegada da noite. E ele fechou os olhos, tentando esboçar seu sorriso de sempre. Mas, daquela vez, não conseguiu.

Se não estivesse tão seguro de sua decisão, choraria, como em tantas outras vezes. Desesperado, agindo por impulso.

Mas, ao passar dos anos, ele havia aprendido a se controlar. Ele já não era mais aquele calouro, entrando na NPA e seguindo com voz insegura os passos de Yagami Soichirou. Matsuda Touta virara um homem feito, de fibra, carinhoso com a família, amoroso com a esposa e firme no trabalho bem renomado.

Ele "ganhara" a vida, como dizia o velho vocabulário da sociedade japonesa.

"Talvez" murmurara. "eu tive a chance de ser feliz. Me perdoem. Sayu, filhos..."

De nada adiantaria se lembrar da família. Era algo que, com certeza, fazia o coração de Touta ficar mais pesado, culpando-se cada vez mais pelo que havia acontecido. E, como se o mar estivesse falando com ele, o sibilar das ondas sussurrava.

''Rai...to..."

Ele abriu os braços, e olhou para baixo. A distância que o separava do mar era de vinte metros. Mas ele não temia nada.

"Quem diria, você Matsuda" sorriu tristemente. "escapou do Death Note, e agora é você quem procura a morte..."

Ele fechou novamente os olhos, e sua mente guiou-o a um poço de lembranças... contendo Yagami Raito nelas.

"Desculpe, Raito-kun. Eu juro que não quis... juro."

Lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto. Agradeceu mentalmente pela idéia de ter deixado a família no hotel. As crianças, Sano e Koiti estariam brincando de quebra-cabeças, enquanto Sayu estaria em uma conversa de chá e biscoitos com as amigas. Tudo perfeito. A família-modelo. O casal-modelo.

Tirando o fato, do irmão da esposa e o marido terem se relacionado em uma noite de bebedeira e sexo. E, no dia seguinte, o marido matar o irmão da futura esposa, e, alguns meses depois, se casar com ela.

Isso seria algo modelo? Era o que Matsuda se perguntava todos os dias.

"Ainda não consigo acreditar na minha falta de caráter." Murmurou ironicamente.

Ele admitira desde o começo que Yagami Raito, era de fato um rapaz brilhante. Alguém que conseguia tudo que queria. Alguém que tinha todas as qualidades em perfeita sincronia. Alguém, especial.

Sabia que não era recíproco. O admirável garoto o tratava como se fosse um palhaço, não levando nada a sério quando falava.

Mas Matsuda tratava indiferentemente, esboçando-o como um altar de admiração, para idolatrar.

Não podia culpar-se por não perceber que Raito era Kira. Ninguém havia descoberto, exceto Near e Mello, que visivelmente, tinham um QI mais alto que o dele. Mas não conseguiu se conter ao perceber a traição que este articulara.

E, no seu ato por impulso, desferiu uns belos tiros pelo corpo do jovem gênio. Como na noite passada, desferindo fortes beijos pelo corpo do Yagami.

Ele conseguia se lembrar vagamente do dia. Aizawa trouxera bebidas, falando algo sobre "comemorar" e "encontro com Near". E, com boas doses de saquê e vodka, todos estavam fora de si, até mesmo Raito, que parecia o mais feliz de todos. E, naquela hora, ele havia prensado Matsuda contra a parede, que também, alienado pela bebida, deixou-se levar.

Como ele conseguiria resistir às mãos ágeis de Raito, tateando firmemente seu peitoral, e os seus lábios tentadores, que teimavam em beijar-lhe o pescoço?

"Ninguém conseguiria..."

Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Eles foram a passos trêmulos até o quarto sem câmeras, caindo na cama pesadamente, beijando-se em efusão. Roupas foram tiradas, e eles se encontravam cada vez mais perto, agarrando-se firmemente. Um momento mágica, mesmo no êxtase do álcool. Até que, em uma única palavra, Matsuda parou a trilha de beijos pelo tórax bem definido de Raito.

"_Ryuu-za-ki..."_

Mesmo tonto pela bebedeira, ele sabia muito bem sobre o que Yagami estava gemendo. E, com certeza, não era seu nome.

Mas, naquele momento, o orgulho não era o mais forte. E, firme de quem estava ali ao lado de Raito não era L, ele continuou com o seu ritual de luxúria, fazendo Raito gemer mais e mais.

E a noite continuou.

E, quando Matsuda acordou no dia seguinte, com uma bruta dor de cabeça e deparou-se com Raito dormindo nu ao seu lado, não deixou de dar um grito, que acordou o rapaz, que o fitou de forma surpresa.

"Ma...tsuda? O que estou fazendo aqui?"

"Eu é que te pergunto!"

Pouco a pouco, eles se lembraram dos fatos da noite anterior. Raito ficara em silêncio, mas Matsuda implorou para ele não falar para ninguém. Raito olhou-o curiosamente, e assentiu, até dar um pequeno sorriso e sair do quarto.

"Hoje é nosso dia de sorte, Matsuda."

Sabe-se lá o que aquela frase poderia significar... ele nunca viria a saber, na realidade.

Mas, se por uma vida, Matsuda conseguiu desejar Kira indiretamente... ele merecia morrer também.

"Eu fui um canalha com a Sayu."

Não era de fato muito espirituoso você matar o irmão da sua futura esposa, não é verdade? E ainda, ter feito sexo com ele na noite anterior, não é mesmo?

Suspirou profundamente, e segurou as lágrimas. Em passos trêmulos, ele ficou na beirada do abismo. Segurou o riso tristemente, pensando em Ryuuku vir buscá-lo depois de morrer.

"Encontrar todos... talvez... Misa, Raito-kun..."

Fechou com força os olhos, e balançou seu corpo para a frente, jogando-se contra o mar.

_Koishikute omoide tadoru you ni  
Hitorikiri tatazumu hamabe  
Sabishikute namida ga afurete  
Namioto dake sawaideta  
Hitoshizuku umi ni toketa namida  
Setsunakute kimi wo omou yo  
Tasogare to yawaraka na nami ga  
Ano hi no kimi wo tsurete kuru..._

* * *

****

Suicídio do Matsuda alguns anos depois da morte do Raito. Reclamações, dúvidas, sugestões... reviews, onegaai! n.n


	2. Tears Don't Fall, MelloNear, by Raayy

Tears Don't Fall.  
Escrito por: Raayy.  
Betado por: Mayumii 8D  
Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence, senão o L jamais teria morrido, O Near seria um masoquista compulsivo e o Mello teria feito alos lemons com o Near! x333 louca  
Gênero: Yaoi/Drama/Near POV 

xXx

_Suas lágrimas não caem._

_Elas estraçalham-se envolta de mim._

(Tear's Don't Fall, Bullet for my Valentine)

Final da tarde.

O ambiente em que eu estava tinha aspecto azulado, e tingido de um ar depressivo. Hail estava transtornada com o acontecido, e Gevanni estava sentido por ela. Eu não demonstrava nada no olhar, como sempre, brincando com os meus bonecos, deixei um cair da minha mão e me levantei.

- Near...?

- Vou ao banheiro.

Com passos delicados andei até o banheiro, abri o armário de remédios e peguei uma gilette de barbear.

Sentando no chão, apoiei-me na porta trancada e desci a lâmina na pele do meu pulso.

A lâmina estava fria, mas ao cortar da minha pele eu senti um rasgo quente e um líquido descer.

Mutilava-me de novo, subistituindo as lágrimas que não vieram.

_Essas gotas de sangue_

_são substitutas_

_das lágrimas_

_que eu não consigo chorar._

Por que... aquela notícia me fez arder o peito.

A necessidade que sentia quando a lâmina cortava minha pele se fez necessária novamente.

Esse é meu jeito de chorar pela sua morte.

Esse sempre foi meu jeito de demonstrar emoções negativas.

Por que nunca houve uma positiva pra sorrir.

E eu me escondo pela máscara de indiferente de novo.

_O sopro de uma morte,_

_trousse o desequilibrio._

Fingia-me de garoto equilibrado.

De perfeito.

De "sem emoções".

Errado, mentiras, falsificações.

Só por que minhas lágrimas não caem, não quer dizer que eu não chore.

Eu choro do meu jeito.

Esse é o meu jeito de chorar por você, Mello.

_Lágrimas rubras_.

Os cortes já eram numerosos, meu pulso estava vermelho e o piso já tinha gostas de sangue. Ardia, queimava, sangrava. mas eu não evitava.

Eu não parava...

Já era tade demais.

xXx

Só o começo que era de Bullet for my Valentine, o resto é MEEEEEU MWHUAHUAHA èe' (falando das partes de itálico)  
Review? ;;


	3. Quebra cabeças e Futebol, by Mayumii

**#3- Quebra-Cabeças e Futebol**

**Casal: **Matt e Near

**Nota: **Shounen-ai. Casal estranho, fazer o que.

**Mayumii.**

* * *

Realmente, eu não sabia o que havia dado em mim. Eu nunca havia bancado o protetor dos fracos e oprimidos, muito menos de pirralhos baixinhos que preferiam montar quebra-cabeças a jogar futebol. Francamente, Mail Jeevas, seu nível de complacência está caindo...

Mello continuava do outro lado da sala, olhando-me assombrado. Ele parece - não, eu tenho certeza que ele _está _- se perguntando; o que ele havia acabado de ver era um sonho? Algo irreal aos olhos dele...

Aos meus também. Mas, pelo movimento das minhas mãos, ao desferir um soco daqueles no Takuya, houve um pequeno desentendimento entre os membros do meu corpo. Eu podia constatar o resultado pelos olhos arregalados dos meus colegas, e Takuya quase chorando de tanta dor... e ele...

Ele não expressava reação alguma. Diferentemente de todos – e, como sempre – Near esboçava uma expressão de indiferença, enrolando calmamente uma mecha de cabelo. Como se, o que acabasse de ver fosse mais uma coisa extremamente corriqueira.

E, com essa mesma expressão, ele virou-se, saindo da sala, a passos leves.

Os meus olhos não estavam assombrados por causa do tapa de_ferrar_ – que começava a ficar roxo na cara do Takuya - ; estavam dirigidos diretamente ao pirralho baixinho que preferia quebra-cabeças a futebol.

Dessa vez, não foram meus olhos ou minhas mãos que decidiram o que eu deveria fazer; meus pés resolveram se manifestar, e me levavam logo atrás dele.

Estupidamente, eu não fazia a menor idéia do _porque_estar fazendo aquilo.

--

Admito: relacionado a Nate River, eu era pelo menos 75 influenciado pela filosofia de Mello: o albino era idiota, medíocre e um pouco trouxa.

Está bem... 99 influenciado por Mello. Não que eu não tivesse uma opinião própria a respeito dele: meu 1 tem enorme importância, sabia?

Era de conhecimento geral a personalidade de Near; ou, melhor dizendo, era de conhecimento geral que Near _não _tinha personalidade. Se você levar em consideração a linguagem coloquial, poderíamos dizer que Near era uma pessoa um tanto quanto _apagada_, em todos os aspectos; indiferente a todos, antisocial, isolado, antipático, frio, e preferia montar quebra-cabeças a jogar uma boa partida de futebol (eu já disse isso alguma outra vez?); ou seja, aprofundando ainda mais o amplo vocabulário, poderia dizer que Nate River era o perdedor da sociedade.

De que adiantava ser _o _inteligente, se não conseguia pegar as meninas? Uhn...

Ok. Não estamos aqui para falar da orientação sexual de ninguém.

Vamos resumir os fatos: ele poderia ser o _loser-mor_. Não adiantaria.

Porque ele havia ficado na mira de Mail Jeevas, que ficara extremamente intrigado ao ver um garoto que preferia montar quebra-cabeças a jogar futebol.

--

"Hey, Near." Chamou Matt, parando ao lado de Near. O garoto de cabelos alvos girou nos calcanhares, olhando para o ruivo, que estava diante de si, com os braços cruzados, tentando parecer casual._Falhando miseravelmente_, observou Near, mentalmente.

"O que quer, Matt-san?"

_O que quer? O que quer? Oras, seu idiota, perguntar porque você saiu da sala, indiferente à bela porrada que aconteceu na sua frente! Poderia ter ficado horrorizado, ou corrido em socorro do Takuya, ou querer ter entrado na briga! E não ficar com esses olhos de tédio! _Mentalizou Matt. Agora começava a entender o porque de Mello sempre querer bater nele...

"Perguntar se você está bem."

Near olhou-o atentamente, tentando absorver porque ele estaria ali.

"Estou bem."

_Estou bem. Ele vai só falar isso?! Não agradecer nem nada?! Ingrato!_

"Hm, que bom então."

O alvo garoto levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Por que pergunta?"

_Eu te livrei de uma porrada! Você é louco ou o que?_

"Hm, por que Takuya estava te incomodando..."

"Não está mais." Murmurou Near, entendendo prontamente porque o ruivo estava ali. Agradeceria a ele?

Matt ficou sem resposta. Nada faria o geniozinho a sua frente agradecê-lo. Aliás, por que _ele _estava ali? Mendigando um _obrigado _de Near? Não estava bem... sua raiva ia subindo aos poucos, e atingiu o ápice quando Near deu as costas a ele.

"Vou indo, com licença Matt."

E, o que menos esperavam aconteceu.

Matt agarrou o pulso de Near, que parou de andar, e fitou surpreso o ruivo. Este, puxou-o de encontro a si, segurando-o firmemente.

"M-Matt..."

_O que...eu...estou...fazendo?_

Para surpresa dos dois, o ruivo colou seus lábios aos de Near, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos de surpresa, porém, deixando-se levar. O alvo garoto enlaçou o pescoço de Matt firmemente, e o Jeevas prensou-o contra a parede, aprofundando o beijo. Separaram-se algum tempo depois, ofegantes.

"O...que...nós..." murmurou Matt, dando-se conta do que havia feito, extremamente corado.

"M-Matt..." murmurou Nate, aproximando seus lábios do lóbulo da orelha do ruivo. "...obrigado."

Aquela palavra tinha inúmeros significados. E Matt sorriu, ao ser abraçado pelo garoto.

Ele podia não jogar _nada _de futebol, mas beijava que era uma beleza. E bem, Matt começou a rever seus conceitos a respeito de Nate River.

Porque não é só de quebra-cabeças e futebol que pode se rotular uma pessoa.

* * *

**N/A: **demorei pra postar, gomen Ray! Então, uma oneshot MattNear fluffy, shonenai pra vocês. 


End file.
